


La Exposición de Arte-Worth Having

by merrick_ds



Series: Worth Having [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: Jared se convierte en artista y descubre que no ha escapado totalmente de su pasado.Traducción del Timestamp de Worth Having por GreenBird(lovestryker)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worth Having: Art Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068782) by [GreenBird (lovestryker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestryker/pseuds/GreenBird). 



 

Jared estaba planeando algo, Jensen trató de fingir que no se había dado cuenta, pero Jared ni se acercaba a ser tan sutil como pensaba. Por lo que, él controlaba su lengua porque, siendo honestos, Jared ‘armándose de valor’ era adorable.

Habían estado casados por casi un año y durante ese tiempo Jared, lenta pero firmemente, había ganado confianza. Jensen pensó que había estado locamente enamorado del chico el día de su boda, pero no era nada comparado a lo que ahora sentía por él.

Jensen estaba sentado en uno de los bancos rodeando el foso de la fogata. Había estado hablando con su madre por teléfono, y ahora sólo observaba a su esposo, escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de una botella de cerveza. Jared cuadró los hombros y se acercó a él, con las manos en la cadera y una mirada de determinación en el rostro.

-“¿Qué pasa?”- preguntó Jensen, con inocencia.

Jared puso los ojos en blanco y bufó con burla- “No actúes todo inocente conmigo. Sé que me has estado observando y sé que quieres preguntarme algo”

Jensen se rio, mientras asentaba la botella y estiraba los brazos para tomar a Jared de la cintura, jalándole para sentarle a horcajadas en su regazo. Besó sus labios antes de moverse por su mandíbula y cuello- “¿Qué es lo que _tú_ quieres preguntarme?”

Jared dejó escapar una risa temblorosa- “No puedo preguntártelo cuando estás haciendo eso, Jensen”- dijo alejándose y empujándole por los hombros, creando un poco de espacio ente ellos. Jensen le dirigió un puchero exagerado y la risa que Jared soltó era todo menos vacilante.

-“Es impropio de un Príncipe hacer pucheros, Su Alteza”- se burló.

-“Y es traición negarle al Príncipe lo que es suyo por derecho”- contestó Jensen siguiendo la broma, intentando reclamar de nuevo los labios de Jared.

Jared sólo alejó a Jensen una vez más y le sonrió con cariño. No hace mucho, un comentario como ese le habría hecho temblar, pero ya no. Al menos, cuando venía de Jensen.

-“El asunto es este, Pierce es amigo de un tipo que es dueño de una galería en el centro. Este chico vio algunos de mis trabajos y quiere exhibirlos”

Jensen le dirigió una enorme sonrisa. Después de la debacle al intentar que Jared se inscribiera en la Universidad local, y al consejero ignorante e intolerante que conocieron, había necesitado engatusar mucho a Jared para que accediera a tomar algunas clases, bajo la tutela de Pierce Langston, en el Instituto de Arte de Ackland.

Jared se había inscrito con el nombre de Jay Wesson, e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ocultar su identidad. Habían encontrado a un miembro de la seguridad real que se dedicaba al arte en su tiempo libre, así que incluso podía ir a clases con un guardaespaldas que se mezclaba como estudiante.

Fue capaz de engañar a muchos de los estudiantes, y aquellos que descubrieron quien era en realidad, habían sido lo bastante amables para pretender que no lo sabían, gracias a eso Jared había crecido mucho.

-“Entonces, ¿cuál es la pregunta?”

-“Um, ¿puedo hacerlo?”

-“Por supuesto que puedes”

-“¿Si?”

-“Absolutamente. Ni siquiera tienes que preguntar”

Esta vez Jared inició el beso y ya era noche cerrada cuando entraron para cenar.

 

***

 

-“¿Estás seguro de que no puedo convencerte para que vengas conmigo, cariño?”- preguntó Jensen, mientras Jared le arreglaba su corbata de moño.

-“Listo, perfecto. Y no, no puedes”

Jared era uno de los tres nuevos artistas que el propietario de la galería había elegido para su exposición anual, ‘Artistas a Seguir’. Jared era el único Omega de la exposición y uno de los cinco que habían presentado su trabajo en la galería. Marcus, el propietario, no tenía idea de quien era Jay Wesson en realidad; nunca se conocieron en persona, se comunicaban a través de Pierce; así que no sabía que Jay era un Omega, ni le importaba. Él había estado molestando a Pierce para que Jay se presentara en la exhibición, pero Jared se había negado firmemente. Quería que la gente juzgara su trabajo por sus méritos, no por el hecho de que fue creado por un Omega o por el esposo del Príncipe.

-“Iré en un par de días. ¿Quizás quieras acompañarme?”

-“Claro que lo haré. Y volveré está noche con un informe detallado de lo mucho que todos amaron tu trabajo”

 

***

 

-“Desearía que pudieras haber traído a Jared contigo esta noche”- dijo Mallory mientras Jensen le ayudaba a bajar del auto.

-“También yo, pero no quiso ceder. Lo entiendo, ha trabajado mucho en esto y sólo quiere ser juzgado por su talento”

La Reina negó con la cabeza- “Entiendo eso, sólo desearía que no tuviera que ser así”

La galería estaba repleta, Jensen sabía que, de haber venido, Jared no se habría sentido cómodo entre tanta gente. Jensen y su madre pasaron la primera hora que estuvieron ahí saludando a la gente y se aseguró de decirle a todos, quien era su artista favorito de los tres en exposición. Haciendo todo lo que estaba en su poder para contener una sonrisa orgullosa, cada vez que alguien mencionaba a Jay Wesson.

Finalmente fue momento de ir a ver las obras. Jared tenía ocho piezas en exhibición, él solo había visto dos de ellas y su madre ninguna.

-“Son impresionantes, Jensen”- dijo la Reina, con una expresión de asombro en el rostro- “He visto sus bocetos y sabía que era talentoso, pero esto…”

-“Él es asombroso”- aceptó Jensen. Notando que dos de las pinturas ya tenían pequeñas etiquetas de ‘vendido’.

Se movieron a los otros dos artistas, los cuales también eran tremendamente talentosos.

-“Príncipe Jensen, me alegro que pudiera venir”- dijo Pierce Langston cuando se cruzó con el Príncipe.

-“Pierce”- saludó Jensen con una sonrisa y un apretón de manos- “¿Ya conoces a mi madre?”

Pierce hizo una reverencia y besó el dorso de la mano de la Reina- “Es un placer conocerla, Su Alteza”- dijo- “Espero que estén disfrutando de la inauguración”

La Reina asintió en respuesta- “Si, lo hacemos. ¿Los tres artistas en exposición son sus estudiantes?”

-“Dos de ellos, me enorgullezco de decir”

-“Gracias por incluir a mi yerno. He visto algunos de sus bosquejos, pero lo que ha escogido compartir es impresionante”

-“Jay es un estudiante magnífico y un artista excepcional. Me alegra que Marcus no incluya un estatus de Alfa, Beta u Omega, a menos que el autor lo solicite. Con la falta de eso y el cambio de nombre, espero que Jay se dé cuenta de lo verdaderamente talentoso que es, sin importar su posición o esposo”

Eso selló el trato. Pierce estaría recibiendo una canasta de frutas por parte de Jensen, el lunes. Él tuvo el presentimiento de que el instructor sería beneficioso para Jared, la primera vez que se conocieron.

-“Si nos disculpas, me temo que es tiempo de que mi hijo me lleve a casa. Tiene a un esposo muy ansioso esperando un reporte completo”

 

***

 

Jared había intentado mantenerse ocupado toda la noche, pero su mente nunca se apartaba demasiado de lo que podría estar pasando en la galería. Había sacado a pasear a Hazel, fue a nadar, trabajo en su huerto, incluso limpio su estudio de arriba abajo. Cuando recibió un mensaje de Jensen avisando que estaría en casa en treinta minutos, renuncio a pretender y simplemente comenzó a pasear por el vestíbulo.

Tan pronto como Jensen entró por la puerta, Jared se abalanzó sobre él- “¿Y? ¿Fue un desastre? ¿Alguien le dio a mi trabajo una segunda mirada? ¿Fue–?”

-“Wow, más despacio”- dijo Jensen, mientras lo atraía hacia él y lo callaba con un beso.

Jared le dirigió una sonrisa tímida cuando se separaron- “Lo siento, siento que te fuiste hace un millón de años”

-“Bueno, no te haré esperar más. La gente amó tu trabajo, cariño. De hecho, al menos dos piezas ya se han vendido”

-“¿Qué? ¿En serio?”- Jared no estaba seguro de lo que había esperado. Sabía que debía ser bueno para ser invitado a participar, pero una parte de él aún pensaba que ser el esposo del Príncipe había desempeñado un papel en su recomendación al propietario de la galería- “¿Y nadie sabe que fui yo?”

-“Nadie más que Pierce. Nadie sabe que las obras fueron hechas por un Omega. Tu trabajo fue evaluado basado únicamente en tu talento y nada más”- dijo Jensen, su voz llena de orgullo y con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-“¿Y a la gente de verdad le gustó?”

-“A la gente le encantó, Jared. Estoy tan increíblemente orgulloso de ti. Hice todo lo que pude para no decirle a todos que uno de los artistas, por el que estaban delirando, era mi esposo”

-“Soy… soy un artista”- dijo Jared asombrado, como si ese pensamiento nunca le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

-“¡Eso es lo que he estado tratando de decirte!”- dijo Jensen con exasperación- “El martes en la noche tenemos reservaciones para Amelia’s a las ocho. Primero iremos a la galería y luego celebraremos tu éxito con una cena”

Jared le agarró de la mano, jalándolo hacia las escaleras- “¡No voy a esperar hasta el martes para celebrar!”

 

***

 

Jared no pensó que habría tanta gente en la galería el martes por la noche, pero había algún tipo de representación en el edificio municipal de la misma calle, así que toda el área estaba ocupada.

Jensen le dio un suave apretón a la mano de Jared, mientras esperaban que su chofer diera la vuelta y abriera la puerta- “¿Esto va a estar bien?”

Jared lo pensó por un momento- “Si, va a estar bien. Estoy tan emocionado de ver mi trabajo en una verdadera galería, que ni siquiera voy a darme cuenta de cuanta gente podría estar ahí dentro”- dijo Jared.

Jensen aún podía ver los nervios en el rostro de Jared; pero al menos, por el momento, la emoción estaba ganando.

El conductor abrió la puerta y se apresuraron a entrar, esperando evadir a los paparazzi. Fueron recibidos en la entrada por Marcus- “Príncipe, Sr. Ackles, es un placer tenerle de visita en mi galería una vez más”

-“Gracias Marcus”

-“¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes?”

-“No, sólo vamos a mirar un poco”

-“Muy bien. Por favor, avísenme si necesitan algo”

-“Gracias y de nuevo le agradezco por ajustarse a nuestra seguridad”- dijo Jensen.

Las obras de Jared estaban al final de la galería, y el insistió en mirar los trabajos de los otros dos artistas antes del suyo. Finalmente, llegó el momento de ver el trabajo de Jay Wesson, el corazón de Jared estaba martillando en su pecho y sus manos sudaban.

-“¿Listo?”- preguntó Jensen, colocando una tranquilizadora mano en su espalda baja.

-“Más listo que nunca”

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina, Jared perdió el aliento. Era su trabajo, su creación, colgado en las paredes y se veía… bien. Se veía increíble, como un sueño, y nunca pensó que haya sentido antes tanta confianza en sí mismo.

-“Jensen, esto…”- no sabía que decir, era abrumador.

-“Es increíble. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Jared”

Estudiaron cada pieza, y Jared le contó un poco sobre ellas, su inspiración, sus errores, sus sentimientos. Jensen se apresuró a señalar que cinco de las ocho piezas tenían etiquetas de vendido en sus marcos.

Se quedaron en la galería tanto tiempo como pudieron y aún poder llegar al restaurante a tiempo para su reservación. Jared permaneció callado mientras caminaban y cuando se sentaron, Jared le preguntó si estaba bien.

Jared le miró y esta vez fue Jensen, quien perdió el aliento. Sabía que Jared le amaba, pero nunca antes había visto tal mirada de adoración dirigida hacia él. Había lágrimas brillando en los ojos de Jared, pero era evidente que estaba verdaderamente feliz.

-“Gracias, Jensen”- susurró Jared, antes de aclararse la garganta e intentar controlar sus emociones.

-“¿Por qué? Todo el trabajo es tuyo”

-“No, no lo es. Yo no estaría aquí sin ti. No me estaría convirtiendo en quien soy, sin ti”

Jensen trató de interrumpir, pero Jared lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano- “No, sabes que es verdad. Nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de desarrollar mi talento, de sentirme amado y aceptado, de ser una _persona_ sin ti. Desde el momento que descubrí que era un Omega… No quiero pensar más en eso, sólo déjame agradecerte, ¿está bien?”

-“De acuerdo”- susurró Jensen.

Comieron su cena en relativo silencio, Jared tratando de procesar su éxito y Jensen observándole hacerlo. Mientras pasaron a recoger sus abrigos, camino a la salida, una mujer que estaba hurgando en su bolso chocó con Jared.

-“Oh, disculpe… ¿Jared?”

Él se quedó paralizado y la seguridad dio un paso adelante, Jensen levantó una mano para detenerlos. Dando un pequeño paso por delante de Jared, con una sonrisa fría en los labios- “¿Kristin, cierto?”

-“S–sí, Su Alteza”

-“Estábamos a punto de irnos, estoy seguro que nos disculparás”- dijo Jensen mientras se volvía hacia Jared y comenzaba a guiarlo con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

-“¡Jared, espera!”- le llamó Kristin- “Por favor”

Jensen empezó a hacerle una seña a Ty, pero Jared le detuvo, volviéndose hacia su cuñada- “¿Qué pasa Kristin?”- preguntó, intentando mantener la voz firme.

-“Sólo… sólo espero que seas feliz”

Jensen hizo una mueca de burla, pero Jared la estudio por unos momentos antes de asentir ligeramente- “Lo soy”- dijo en voz baja. Se volvió hacia Jensen, le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y luego salió del restaurante.

 

***

 

Era la última semana de la exhibición, Jared y Matt estaban planeando un discreto viaje a la galería. Jared era capaz de hacer pequeñas salidas a la tienda de arte o hacer algunos recados con Matt, siempre y cuando no se anunciaran de antemano y los sitios sean familiares a los de seguridad.

Matt necesitaba ir a la panadería y a la tintorería, y ya que Jared tenía tiempo libre, Matt le convenció de acompañarlo para que le mostrara su trabajo en persona.

-“Ya lo viste, Matt”- se había reído Jared.

-“Lo vi con Ben. Para obtener la máxima experiencia necesitó verlo _contigo_ , el famoso artista”- le había respondido Max, bromeando. Y no le costó mucho convencerle para ir a ver su trabajo una vez más.

Jared y Matt esperaron en el auto con el conductor, mientras dos miembros de seguridad del palacio hacían una rápida inspección en el interior de la galería.

-“Todo despejado, Señor Ackles. Solo hay unas cuantas personas adentro”

El frente de la galería estaba vacío, salvo por un empleado que estaba ocupado en el escritorio de la recepción; pero un débil murmullo de voces llegaba desde la parte de atrás, cuando Matt y Jared rodearon la esquina vieron a tres hombres y dos mujeres de pie frente a una de las pinturas de Jared, y éste se paralizó.

-“No sé de qué trata esta”- dijo uno de los hombres- “pero me recuerda algo”

Sin pensarlo, Jared dio un paso hacia el hombre- “Porque es parte del campo detrás de la cabaña a la que Mamá y Papá nos llevaron un par de veces, cuando éramos niños”- dijo Jared en voz baja, pero esperanzada.

Cole se giró sorprendido- “¿Qué?”

Jared dio otro vacilante paso hacia adelante. Cole estaba aquí, mirando su trabajo y sonaba casi como si lo admirara- “No lo recuerdas. Mamá y–”

La sorpresa de Cole se transformó rápidamente en asco- “¿Es _tu_ trabajo?”- preguntó con desprecio.

La seguridad del palacio ya estaba acercándose, y los acompañantes de Cole se alejaron unos pasos, sus rostros mostraban sorpresa y curiosidad.

-“Si”- dijo Jared en voz baja- “¿Te… te gusta?”- tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de su boca, Jared se arrepintió. Debió aprender a no darle a Cole una oportunidad como esa.

Cole soltó una risa cruel y amarga- “¿Gustarme? ¿Tú que crees?”

-“Señor, necesita dar un paso atrás”- dijo uno de los guardias.

-“¿Disculpe? Este repugnante Omega se acercó a mí, no al revés”

-“Cole, tal vez deberíamos irnos”- dijo con inquietud uno de sus compañeros, pero él lo ignoró.

-“Arruinaste todo, Jared. Todo. Casarte con Ackles debía ser mi boleto al siguiente nivel, pero ni siquiera eso pudiste hacer bien”- dijo Cole, su voz alzándose con cada palabra.

-“Cole, yo no–”

-“No te atrevas a hablarme, jodida puta”- gritó Cole mientras su cara se ponía roja- “Ni siquiera me mires. Debí haberte puesto en tu sitio cuando tuve oportunidad”- gritó y se lanzó hacia adelante.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, uno de los guardias lo tenía en el suelo y el otro sacó a Jared, lo metió en el auto y lo llevaba de regreso al palacio.

Jared estaba en shock. No dijo una sola palabra en el camino de vuelta a Grenwald, y después de unos minutos, Matt dejó de intentar hablar con él y en su lugar sacó su celular e hizo una llamada en voz baja. Cuando el auto se detuvo frente a la casa, Jared salió y entró dirigiéndose a su dormitorio, deslizándose bajo las sabanas sin decir palabra.

 

***

 

Jensen no creía haber llegado tan rápido del Palacio a Grenwald en su vida. Matt le había llamado desde el auto para decirle lo que pasó, y Jensen de inmediato había llamado a su jefe de seguridad pidiendo que lo llevara a casa lo más pronto posible, y que le diera una explicación de lo que sucedió en la galería.

Jensen se obligó a detenerse por completo antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación. Se quitó la chaqueta del traje mientras respiraba profundamente varias veces, obligando a su enojo y miedo a apagarse; no quería hacer nada que molestara más a Jared.

La habitación estaba a oscuras cuando entró, y pudo distinguir la silueta de Jared bajo las sabanas- “¿Jared?”- dijo suavemente, mientras se acostaba junto a su esposo y lo abrazaba, pero no hubo respuesta.

Jared estaba temblando y su respiración se atoró en su garganta cuando sintió a Jensen estrecharlo contra su pecho.

-“¿Cariño? ¿Puedes mirarme?”

Jared se puso tenso, pero después de unos segundos se giró de cara a Jensen, sin levantar los ojos inyectados en sangre. Jensen podía ver el camino de las lágrimas en sus mejillas, y sintió la ira resurgir de nuevo- “Lo siento tanto, cariño. Los muchachos de seguridad no reconocieron a tu hermano, y es un error que no volverá a pasar”

-“Esa pintura”- comenzó Jared, pero se interrumpió cuando lágrimas frescas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Jensen apretó los brazos a su alrededor, mientras Jared escondía el rostro en su pecho- “¿La pintura del campo?”

Jared permaneció en silencio durante tanto tiempo que Jensen pensó no le respondería.

-“Si”- dijo Jared en voz tan baja que Jensen debió esforzarse para escucharle

Cuando Jared prosiguió, había tanto dolor llenando su vacilante voz, que Jensen tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no salir corriendo hacia la cárcel, y castigar a Cole personalmente.  Sin embargo, su atención volvió a Jared cuando siguió hablando.

-“Si, es lo único que he pintado o dibujado de mi niñez desde que nos casamos. Es uno de mis recuerdos más felices de cuando éramos niños. Cuando vi a Cole de pie frente a ella, diciendo que le recordaba algo, simplemente… lo olvide. Por una fracción de segundo, fui ese niño pequeño que pensaba que su hermano mayor era la octava maravilla del mundo, no sólo… un estúpido, decepcionante Omega”- la respiración de Jared se rompió en un sollozo y Jensen lo abrazó, incapaz de comprender cómo la familia de Jared podía verlo como algo menos que asombroso.

Una vez que Jared lloró hasta quedar agotado, Jensen se levantó y le llevó un paño caliente y húmedo, junto con algunos analgésicos y un vaso de agua. Jared los tomó agradecido.

-“Jared, sabes que no eres–”- empezó a corregirle Jensen, pero él le interrumpió, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-“Lo sé, es sólo que ver a Cole, escuchar lo que dijo, me llevó de vuelta a eso y…”

Jensen lo atrajo a sus brazos de nuevo- “Lo entiendo, y haré todo lo posible para asegurarme que nunca tengas que verlo otra vez, y nunca, jamás te sentirás de esa manera de nuevo”

-“Gracias”

-“Cole está en la cárcel y con los cargos contra él, pasará mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a ver la luz del día”

-“¿Qué? ¿Cuáles cargos?”

-“Atacar a un miembro de la familia real, resistirse al arresto y estoy seguro de que pensaran en algunas cosas más para acusarlo”

-“No, por favor”

-“¿Qué? Jared, no podemos dejar que se…”

-“No me hirió”- cuando Jensen iba a moverse para protestar, Jared interrumpió- “No lo hizo y lanzarlo a la cárcel no lograra otra cosa que hacer que me odie más. Sólo déjalo ir, por favor”

-“Jared, eres demasiado amable para tu propio bien”

-“Jensen, ¿por favor?”- dijo Jared, dirigiéndole una mirada suplicante que Jensen no pudo resistir.

-“Bien, pero no puede estar completamente impune. Atacar a un miembro de la familia real es una acusación grave”

-“Entonces ponle una gran multa. Para él, quitarle parte de su precioso dinero será más castigo que encerrarlo. Sólo… quiero que esto acabe, no prolongarlo”

Jensen negó con la cabeza, pero accedió- “De acuerdo, pero su multa va a ser enorme y haré que la pague a la Asociación por los Derechos de los Omegas”

Eso hizo reír un poco a Jared- “Eso servirá”

Jensen tiró de Jared para levantarlo- “Vamos a cambiarnos y llevar a la perra a dar un paseo. Un poco de aire fresco nos hará bien”

 

***

 

-“Padalecki, eres libre de irte”- dijo uno de los guardias, mientras abría la puerta.

Cole le miró con sorpresa- “¿En serio?”- preguntó dudoso.

-“Si, tú abogado te está esperando en una de las salas de interrogatorio”

Cole siguió al oficial por el pasillo y entro a una pequeña habitación con sólo una mesa, donde se sentó frente al abogado de su familia- “¿De verdad van a dejarme ir, Peter?”

-“Si y puedes agradecérselo a tu hermano”

Cole hizo un sonido de burla y Peter le dirigió una dura mirada- “¿Te das cuenta que, si Jared no hubiese presionado para que retiraran los cargos por asalto, podrías haber estado enfrentado un serio tiempo en la cárcel?”- Cole no respondió y el abogado empujó unos papeles a través de la mesa.

-“Este es el trato. Los cargos aparecerán en tu archivo, pero no pasarás más tiempo tras las rejas y no habrá juicio. No contactarás a tu hermano o te acercarás a menos de 200 metros, en ningún momento. Además, te multarán con $500,000 Aucks, por pagar a la Asociación por los Derechos de los Omegas”

-“Estás bromeando”- dijo Cole con incredulidad- “No voy a darle un centavo a esa puta agencia de broma”

-“Será mejor que escuches y me escuches bien, Cole. Si tratas de contactar a tu hermano o te rehúsas a pagar la multa. Inmediatamente serás puesto de regreso en la cárcel y con la lista de cargos, de los que estoy seguro te puede acusar el Príncipe, tendrás suerte si alguna vez vuelves a estar libre”

-“Él no puede hacerme–”

-“¡Cole!”- soltó Peter. Él no quería mezclarse en la pelea de la familia Padalecki contra la Real- “Firma esto, luego saca tu chequera o volverás a esa celda en este instante. ¿Entendiste?”

-“Bien”- espetó Cole- “Dame la maldita pluma”

Cuando los papeles estuvieron firmados y el cheque en la mano de Peter, él se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta- “No seré más tu abogado, ni el de tu familia. No quiero estar en medio de una rivalidad imposible de ganar entre ustedes y los Ackles”

Cole dejó caer la mandíbula. Peter había sido el abogado de la familia tanto como podía recordar. Salió furioso de la sala de interrogación donde fue recibido por otro oficial, quien le guío aun escritorio para firmar su salida.

Cuando terminó de firmar los papeles de su liberación, el oficial deslizó hacia Cole un sobre color manila sobre el escritorio- “Ahí están tu billetera, anillo de boda, celular y reloj. Lo lamento, pero alguien tiró al piso el sobre antes, creo que tu reloj y celular están destrozados”- dijo luciendo de todo menos arrepentido.

Cole arrebató el sobre del escritorio y salió furioso, entrecerrando los ojos por el sol brillante de la tarde. Jared le había humillado por última vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!


End file.
